Modern integrated circuit designs may include a variety of different semiconductor device types optimized for different functions. For example, field-effect transistors are widely used to provide digital functions, such as logic, memory, or processing. Other types of semiconductor devices, such as bipolar junction transistors and rectifiers, are desirable to provide analog functions, such as temperature detection, electrostatic discharge protection, amplification, or radio frequency functions. Therefore, integrated circuits combining these different types of semiconductor devices to provide both analog and digital functions are desirable. However, different device architectures of, for example, field-effect transistors and bipolar junction transistors, typically require separate fabrication processes, leading to increased complexity and cost.